My New Family
by The Final Uchiha
Summary: What if someone elsed helped Team 7 become closer to one another, what is that person also helped sasuke overcome his hatred & need for power. Rated M for LEMONS LATER ON IN STORY SASUKE/SAKURA


Somewhere Outside Of Konoha

_Somewhere Outside Of Konoha_

Returning from their C ranked "that should been an A ranked mission" from the

_Land Hidden In The Mist_

Are we almost there yet sensei? Naruto asked. Yes we should be arriving any moment n… Before Kakashi could finish his sentence something in the middle of the road caught his and his student's attention. He looks hurt we have to help him. Naruto said. Wait it could be a trap… Naruto get back here! Yelled Kakashi when he seen his student quickly running to the other boy's aid. Finally caught up with Naruto Kakashi, Sasuke, & Sakura quickly went over the boy's body. The boy had long brown hair and seemed to be around his students' age if not a little bit older, but the item the boy had in his hand is what made him somewhat shudder. In the boy's left hand was a headband with the symbol of the leaf crossed out which seem oblivious to everyone except Kakashi and Sasuke who were both thinking the same think._ Kami please no more missing nin._ He is in bad condition but he should be ok it appears as if he's used to this, Kakashi said pointing out all the healed scars on the unconscious pre teens body. What do we do with him now sensei? Sakura asked her sensei. We will take him back to the leaf and get him treated, said the jounin as he lifted the boy his over his shoulder. With that they continued back their village with haste. When they finally got there they rushed the boy to the hospital, Kakashi left to report to the Hokage not before telling his team to watch the boy and question him when he wakes up. The genin team waited three hours before the boy awoke in scream and a cold sweat. Looking at the bewildered faces on the genins and was about to ask where he was before he actually looked their headbands and put the pieces together himself. The boy was suddenly interrupted from his thought when Naruto asked the boy's name.

My name is... Jin Toyakami and yours.

I am Sakura Haruno nice to formally meet you Jin.

The name is Naruto Uzumaki the future Hokage and don't you forget it, he said while giving one of his fox like grins.

This caused him to smirk but it, disappeared when Jin turned his head to see a boy with raven black hair staring at him. And yours? Jin said in an almost demanding tone.

Sasuke Uchiha, said the young prodigy in a monotone. And what is your spy of a teacher's name. This caused Sasuke to smirk while Naruto and Sakura looked confused. When all of a sudden Kakashi appeared from nowhere, with a smirk on his face that was

hidden by his mask. Sorry bout that my name is Kakashi Hatake. Now that we are all acquainted I've got questions that only you can answer. Go right ahead, was Jin's only response. Where are you from? Kakashi asked.

Really I'm from all over I've been traveling with my dad for awhile and as long I can remember that's how it was. Jin replied

Where is your father? Asked the Copy-Nin

He's………… he's dead. Jin said with a touch of sadness in his voice.

Was your father a missing nin from the leaf? Deciding quickly to change the topic.

Yes.

What was his name? Curiosity clearly shown on the unmasked side of the man's face.

Hiri Toyakami, Jin said which caused Kakashi's visible eye to widen mentally cursing himself for not putting the pieces together. Did you know him? Jin asked immediately

after seeing Kakashi's expression. Kakashi sighed and said, I had the privilege to meet him a couple of times. Just then the door opened and it was no other than the Hokage.

Hey old man, yelled by Naruto that got him a room full of glares. But the Hokage just laughed at his favorite hyperactive knuckleheaded ninja. The Hokage made his way to the young man in the hospital bed, placing a hand on the boy's head and says, You've been through a lot I can feel it but no worries young one you are safe here and you are welcome to stay as long as you like. Thank you Hokage-sama I have a question though if you don't mind sir. Jin said. What is it. The Hokage asked. I was wondering if there was anyway I could sign up to take the jounin exams. Everyone looked surprised not at the fact that he knew the exams were coming up but the fact that he asked for a jounin test.

Sure but before you do I will have to see your skills, this works out for my plan anyway.

What do you mean Hokage-sama, asked Kakashi. Well I've been getting this ominous feeling of evil, not only that my anbu have been seeing new faces in the leaf a lot of them showing suspicious behaviors. So I came up with the idea of me putting a chunin on all the rookie squads, think of it as a student teacher and if he turns out to be as good as he says he will be assigned to your team. Now lets all let Jin get his sleep his going to need it, said the Sandaime.

Everyone gave their goodbyes to Jin and left, walking home with Naruto and Sasuke Sakura started thinking about the boy Jin and it was clear on her faced she was pleased at the thought of a new member on there team and a chunin at that. She just couldn't help wonder what her teammates thought about it. She wouldn't have to wait to long knowing Naruto and sure enough. Believe it we got a new sensei you guys, I bet he knows all kinds of cool jutsus from traveling and from what I can tell he doesn't look like a guy who is late to all the training and meetings he assigns. Sakura nodded with a small smile on her face. As long as he skilled it'll be fine by me, I'm tired of saving you two all the time, Sasuke said with a smirk on his face. This caused Naruto to get angry. For one who saves people you sure do get your ass kicked a lot. Is that a challenge idiot. Sasuke said slowing into his fighting stance. If you can't tell then who's the bigger idiot you or me, Naruto said mocking the Uchiha. Sakura knew there was no way to avoid what was about to happen. I WISH YOU TWO WOULD GROUP UP, was what inner Sakura yelled before a clash of kunai was heard a mile away.

_2 Months Later At Team 7 Training Grounds_

_**FIRE STYLE: PHONIEX FLAME JUTSU!!**_, Sasuke yelled as he hurled fire balls at his target. Nice one Sasuke your accuracy & fire based attacks are all improving well ._ Like they weren't stronger enough already. _Jin thought to himself. Now Naruto show me the technique I taught you. Okay here goes, the blond said before yelling. _**WIND STYLE: HIDDEN IN THE SMOKE JUTSU!!**_ All of a sudden the plain of green was covered with a thick smoke. Great Naruto I think your close to mastering it ,said Jin. Thanks Jin why did you give me a jutsu like this when you teach Sasuke and Sakura way cooler ones, Naruto whined. Before explaining his actions Jin made sure no one else was in hearing distance of them, I taught you that jutsu because I know it would help you grow into a better ninja plus you can also make this and attack move. What do you mean it's just smoke, Naruto said. Far from it Naruto you know about Sasuke's sharigan and the Hyuugas byukugan, Naruto nodded, well not even the sharigan nor can the byukugan see threw that kind of smoke that is if and only if you master it and you could make it into a combo with your shadow clones. Naruto's face lit up before he returned to his training. Your turn Sakura. Right! The excited female nin said. _**NINJA ARTS: POISON FOG**_, poisons quickly shoot from the girl's mouth which melted the stone she was aiming at. Perfect, Jin said with a huge smile on his face. Naruto gave Sakura thumbs up while Sasuke gave her a smirk and said " Not bad not bad at all." HELL YEAH!! I'M THE BEST EVEN SASUKE NOTICED MY NEW ABILITIES CHA!! That's when Kakashi showed up. Ok everyone that's enough for today we have a mission. What's the mission Kakashi sensei, asked Jin. We are to meet our client in Rice country and escort him to his village it's a B ranked mission, everyone go stock on food and items and meet me at the leaf gates in 2 hours.


End file.
